Una emoción helada
by Neonraku
Summary: Mucha gente piensa que el dinero significa felicidad, que por tener dinero una persona puede tener ese sentimiento que es tan agradable. Pero no es así, y nunca será así. OC x YOI


**Prologo: Una emoción helada**

Mucha gente piensa que el dinero significa felicidad, que por tener dinero una persona puede tener ese sentimiento que es tan agradable. Pero no es así, y nunca será así.

Me llamo Syn Skade, nací en Noruega a las afueras de la capital en un valle. En una lujosa mansión, un médico vino personalmente a atender a mi madre, en vez de ir al hospital como la mayoría de las personas. Una enorme casa de tres plantas con enormes jardines que daban a una reserva del valle. Por dentro estaba completamente decorada con cuadros y fotos de la familia, mi padre, mi madre y mis dos hermanas mayores. Las habitaciones siempre tenían que tener algún objeto caro e innecesario. Los jardines siempre estaban bien cuidados, la hierba siempre estaba cortada a la perfección o las fuentes siempre brillantes.

Cuando cumplí los cuatro años conocí a una niña que venía todos los inviernos al lago que estaba enfrente de mi casa. Este siempre se congelaba y ella venía a patinar. Valda, era un año mayor que yo, ella llevaba yendo a ese lago desde que tenía tres años. Llevaba su rubio cabello recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, brillante y precioso. Ya de pequeña era bastante esbelta, casi siempre me sacaba un par de centímetros. Recuerdo a la perfección el día que la conocí.

Era el día de mi cumpleaños y mis hermanas estaban molestándome, cada vez que me ponía mi tiara ellas me la quitaban y comenzaban a correr por la casa. La mayor de las tres, Shadia, siempre esperaba a Hela la mediana, al pie de las escaleras para que se la pasara. Cansada de estar así todo el rato, al final acabe por salir un rato. No me dejaban salir más allá de los jardines, por lo que salí a escondidas. Cuando llegue hasta el lago, lo primero que hice al ver a otras personas fue enfadarme. Pues ese era mi lugar secreto, al lugar al que siempre iba cuando quería evitar a mis hermanas.

Me senté debajo de un árbol, a mi me daba igual que el suelo estuviera cubierto de nieve, tierra o hierba. En el peor de los casos acabaría resfriada, dulce pensamiento de una niña pequeña. Cuatro días en cama agradeciendo la calefacción del lugar y listo. Tenía la esperanza de que se fueran pronto, pero no fue así. La niña se sentó en el maletero del coche y se puso los zapatos más extraños que había visto en mi vida. Vi como sus padres la ayudaron a ir hasta el lago y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a deslizarse por la superficie. Recuerdo que al verla me levanté de golpe, no si fui yo la que llamó su atención o otra cosa, pero la niña acabó con el culo sobre el hielo.

Camine hasta ellos, la niña se había puesto en pie gracias a la ayuda de su padre y estaba nuevamente "andando" por encima del agua. Vi como su madre me miro unos minutos antes de sonreír y prestar atención a su familia. No sé cuánto tiempo pase viendo a esa rubita antes de que se acercara a mí.

— Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?— Normalmente habría hecho caso a la típica frase de no hables con desconocidos, pero no lo hice. Y la verdad es que no he vuelto a hacerle caso nunca más.

— Syn, ¿y tú?— Hasta el día de hoy aún me alegro de haber entablado conversación con ella.

— Valda Rudi.— Siempre me había costado tratar con desconocidos, y si no hubiera sido por esas brillantes cuchillas, nunca habríamos sido amigas.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Pregunté señalando sus patines, Valda se agarró al brazo de su madre antes de levantar el pie.

— ¿Esto?— Preguntó mirándome, cuando asentí ella empezó a reírse. Me enfadé muchísimo con ella por reírse de mí, pero nunca he sido una persona que permanezca mucho tiempo enfadada.— Son patines.

No sé qué cara debí de poner, pero ella volvió a reírse, antes de que su padre se acercara a nosotras y se dirigiera a mí.

— ¿Quieres probar?— Me pregunto antes de cogerme en brazos para dejarme sobre el maletero.— Valda, ven un momento. ¿Quieres dejarle tus patines a…?

— Syn.— Completó su madre antes de hacer lo mismo que hizo conmigo con Valda.— Y claro que se los va a dejar.

Ahí estaba la típica pregunta de madre de no te doy opción, la rubia asintió con la cabeza y dejo que se los quitaran antes de que me los pusieran a mi. Recuerdo que me emocione muchísimo cuando toque el hielo por primera vez. Me temblaban las piernas y apenas logré moverme tres metros antes de caerme. Pase toda la tarde con la familia Rudi, Valda y yo hacíamos turnos para patinar. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi infancia, aunque luego estuviera castigada dos semanas por escaparme y desaparecer así.

Los meses siguientes pasé muchísimo tiempo en el lago, Valda se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Las otras niñas que acudían a las fiestas que se organizaban en mi casa no eran ni la mitad de geniales de lo que esa pequeña patinadora lo era para mi. Para mi quinto cumpleaños, le pedí a mi madre de invitar a unaamiga a la fiesta de **mi** cumpleaños. No sé como conseguí que accediera, mis padres no sabían nada de la familia Rudi. Imagino que pensarían que me refería algún amigo imaginario porque grande fue su sorpresa cuando les vieron aparecer por la puerta.

Todavía me hace gracia la cara que pusieron al verles, resultaba demasiado obvio que la familia de Valda no pertenecía al "grupo social de nivel alto". Estoy segura de que los tres se sintieron incómodos al ver tanta gente embutida en trajes super apretados y vestidos realmente extravagantes.

Pase toda la fiesta pegada a Valda, ignorando a mis hermanas y comiendo tarta. Cuando ya estaba dando la hora de que todo el mundo se fuera a su casa, cuando solo las personas más cercanas a la familia se quedaban en la casa, mi madre intentó que los Rudi se fueran. Pero estaba agarrada a mi amiga como una lapa y me negaba a soltarla hasta que abriéramos los regalos.

De alguna forma logré convencerla y las dos juntas abrimos los regalos. Empecé por el de mis padres mientras Valda rebuscaba entre el montón de cajas que había. Era una caja grande con un coche de muñecas dentro, otro más... Seguí por el de los abuelos, una cajita de maquillaje con colores pastel. Típicos regalos que le haces a la princesita de la casa, un vestido, zapatos y muchas cosas por el estilo. Valda me dejó una caja sobre mi regazo antes de sentarse enfrente.

— Los he elegido yo. Espero que te gusten.— Me dijo antes de las dos comenzáramos a quitar el papel. La caja era de cartón con un dibujo de un copo de nieve, estoy segura de que mi madre se escandalizó por semejante presentación. Mi corazón pegó un brinco cuando al abrir la caja, me encontré con unos patines de un blanco puro. Me levanté para abrazarla, mi mejor amiga acaba de cumplir el sueño de una niña de cinco años. Y lo siguió haciendo por los siguientes cinco.

—Mama, quiero salir a patinar.— Le dije a mi madre mientras los sacaba de su caja. Al no recibir respuesta detuve todos mis movimientos para mirarla. y ya supe que venía la negativa.

— Pero corazón, no sabes patinar.— Me dijo agachándose hasta mi altura y recogiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Mire a mi padre en busca de ayuda, tenía la mano sobre su lóbulo derecho, gesto que hacía cuando pensaba.

— Cariño, nunca podrá aprender si no sale a patinar.— Me alegré mucho al escucharle decir aquello, eso quería decir que tenía un apoyo.

Salí corriendo agarrando la mano de Valda hasta el lago, donde estaba aparcado el coche de sus padres, ambas nos pusimos los patines y entramos a la pista congelada de la mano. Ese es mi primer recuerdo patinando con alguien.

Conforme pasaron los años, mis padres habían acabado aceptando a la familia de Valda e incluso alguna vez ella se había quedado a dormir conmigo. Las dos seguimos patinando juntas, ambas preferíamos ir al lago antes que a una pista, muy pocas veces había alguien más aparte de nosotras en el lago y en la pista siempre había alguien más.

Recuerdo que con nueve años patinaba porque me gustaba, me encantaba sentir el viento del valle al cambiar de velocidad al deslizarme o cuando saltaba haciendo algo simple. Desde que me dieron los patines, Valda y yo quedábamos cada vez que había alguna competición, exhibición o algo por el estilo para verlo. No fue ninguna sorpresa para nosotras cuando un día volviendo de una, nos encontramos con una mujer estaba en las escaleras de mi casa. La reconocimos al instante era Rianne Guialde, una entrenadora bastante conocida en el mundo del patinaje. Mis padres se habían propuesto que su hija fuera algo más que la muñeca de los Skade, su ambición se entrometió con lo que más me gustaba. Y es algo que realmente espero que paguen algún día.


End file.
